In Room 616
by Jefftehkiller
Summary: POV of Doctor Gregory House. He starts up by waking up from a dream and does his regular schedule before a sharp twists happens and Doctor House is faced with life or death. Was it just a dream or was this reality that was foreseen?


The skies became the bright colors of red, orange and yellow as the sun started to set in New Jersey. "7 o'clock, already? Jeez, I thought I would have had a bit more time to relax…" I muttered in a soft tone as I stared at the clock with a long look on my face. I wanted at least ten more minutes of relaxation, ten more minutes of not dealing with the usual pain and the complete ignorance of the morons downstairs. Ten minutes. My eyes fluttered shut and I went back to my happy place that people seemed to call dreams. My feet were up on my rather clean desk and my head seemed to be glued against the chair. I smiled a bit as the dream continued, it was about the day I die and how I hoped there would be people, mourning my death. Suddenly I heard the blared noise of what seemed to be a knock.

"House, I have a case for you. Room 616, seems to be just erratic behavior that cannot be controlled." That was all I heard from my boss. I opened one eye and looked at her before she quickly looked away. She was always stared at me when she came in. I was a tall man that never wore a lab coat, it varied what I wore. It was either a suit shirt and jacket with jeans or a t-shirt and jeans. It happened to be a t-shirt and jeans day. I hadn't shave in a week so there was some stubble on my wrinkle covered face. My eyes were a sapphire blue and my hair was always slightly spiked with the streaks brown and silver. She put her hands on the slender hips she had and gave a heavy sigh, "Well? Are you just going to sit there? Get up and go do your job, House."

"I am up…..give me a second." I grumbled and got up so that I could crack my back before grabbing my new, shined cane. "Give me the case, your queenliest." I said in a sarcastic tone as I rolled my eyes a bit. My boss did not react much, she was used to my usual mannerisms therefore it did not shock her very much. She gave a playful shove as she gave me the casefile and in return I stuck the pink huge flesh that was in my mouth called a tongue before I seemed to glide off in the direction of the room. I was in luck because the room of case was on the same floor as my office meaning my leg was not going to be strained too much in the process.

I limped to the room in question and I looked at the numbers. "666….The devils numbers." A nurse said as she walked up behind me. I turned a bit to look at her before a made a 'psst' sound with my lips. It was that nurse again.

"What is it cut-throat witch? Can't you see I am in the middle of something vitally important. Lives to save. Besides, this is 616, number of the beast." I said in a very annoyed tone. This was the reason I loved dream land, I don't have to deal with such ignorance. I grabbed the chips that were in her hands and slithered into the patients room before she could stop me or worse, take the chips and my pride. She gave me an angered look, shouting profanities at me and I could only laugh before I made my way to the patient. My eyes wandered around the small room. It was stripped of all color, pure white. The blinds were also shut and the room only had a small light from the lamp and the rest of the room was very dim. "Tell me you are going to talk because Coma Guy, ehhh….not so much." I said and snickered to myself as I tried to imply it was a joke.

"I can't…..feel…..my leg…" The small feminine voice let out in the harsh and raspy voice. It was instinct to grab the flashlight till I felt the chill up my spine. This was like those horror films where the person goes crazy and murders everyone.

Erratic behaviors...cannot be controlled…..it all adds up…..your aren't fooling me! I thought to myself as I still grabbed the flashlight and then, I grabbed the newly sharpened scalpel that was sitting next to it. I turned with the balls of my feet and looked over at the patient, feeling myself gulped a bit. I dragged my feet as I peered over at the body that was on the bed. I felt my heart race as I looked at the right leg of the patient.

Dear lord…...What the heck is that…...it doesn't look….right. I thought as I stared at the right leg, making sure that the light was aimed directly at it. The wound covered the whole right side of the calf muscle, it wasn't a wound I had ever seen though. It was a vibrant red color that was covered in sores and blisters as well as surrounding the ginormously huge wound. It made my stomach turn when I saw the bone, it wasn't normal. Maggots crawled of the cracked and sharply pointed end of a bone. I soon realize that the foot and the calf muscle were no longer connected to each other and I felt my stomach churn ever more.

Come on Greg, a little bit more. I said to myself before I walked closer, making it to her face with the light and I let out a small, 'uh oh.' Her cheeks were all hollowed out and you could see the bone frame of her skull. The flesh was becoming rotted away as I stood and stared at her. I looked to where her eyes were and they were rolled back.

The alarms were going off meaning the patient needed help and the flashlight flickered. I felt my heart ache, it must has skipped a few beats. I ran and tried to turn on the lights, it wouldn't turn on. Dammit! Turn on. Come on. COME ON DAMMIT! I thought to myself as I tried everything and it finally turned on. I gave a sigh of relief before the nurses ran in and tried to fix the girl. They tried to pump air in her lungs, restart her heart, everything in the book. Nothing seemed to work with this patient until, to my horror, she instantly just sat up. There was groaning sound that came from her and I noticed, her eyes were still rolled back.

"Requiescat in pace." Left the girls lips before she lunged at one of the nurses, gripping a bit of the flesh of skin on the nurses neck with her teeth. With the sudden thrashing movements she ripped the piece of skin out as well as her jugular vein. The red vital fluids shot out of the wound, but the girl was not done. Her fingernail lacerated the nurses stomach, flinging some of the meat from her stomach across the room. Slowly, the girl pulled and ripped out the nurses entrails, not really caring where it went. I started to throw up but since I didn't eat, only liquids came out which burned my throat. I ran to the door and started to try and open it but it was locked. I bang on the door and yelled at the top of my lungs and the child's eyes beamed up as she stopped ripping the nurse. She made a loud screech and crawled towards me as I tried to make my way out before the piercing 'BANG' stopped me. I heard the body drop and my eyes turned to the body of the dead zombie like girl and then to the person holding the gun.

I stared at the nurse that held the gun. She just shook as she stood there, then in a quick second, dropped the gun. "I-I….I am sorry…." She asked for forgiveness as she went to her knees and I saw the sores that were quickly eating her away and I looked at my arms, Everywhere the infected blood touched, it infected you that much more. I looked out at the hallway where just 10 or 20 minutes ago I stood and yelled at one of the nurses. I stood and saw everyone run like maniacs till the bullet and my head made contact and I fell back.

I took in a deep breath and jumped out of my chair as I looked around the room. "My...office?" I said in a raspy voice before I sat back down in the chair. I chuckled and shook my head before I rested my hand on it. "It was all a dream…" I said in a reassuring tone before I saw my boss walked into my office just like the dream.

"House, I have a case for you. Room 616, seems to be just erratic behavior that cannot be controlled."

( My first story on here, it is in the point of view for House. So, yeah~ )


End file.
